


How to get yourself caught by moonpeople

by Aknolan



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Moonvasion, What happened elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aknolan/pseuds/Aknolan
Summary: When the ship standing over the McDuck Mansion suddenly disappears, Lena knows it's time to retreat, and she could definitely make a run for it, but she's got an important question on her mind: Where is Violet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally going to be a one-shot but I decided to separate it into two chapters because the tone of chapter one is quite different from chapter two. Chapter one has a bit more action and chapter two will be mostly conversation.

Lena looked around her, more moonpeople were streaming in and it was obvious they’d all be overwhelmed soon. The guys from the tv show (why were they here again?) were already on the ground and clearly weren’t getting up any time soon, and even Gizmoduck was having trouble as he was trying to keep the moonpeople away from a detective (probably a family member or something). Then the ship standing over the mansion shimmered and disappeared. Well then.

Good news: The ship is gone. The group here had completed the task of distracting the moonpeople. Getting overwhelmed no longer mattered all that much.

Bad news: The ship is gone. The distraction had worked a charm. Well, the one the moonpeople had put up anyways. Getting overwhelmed had never really mattered that much, the plan was never going to succeed anyways.  
She didn’t waste time figuring out what to do, instead she ran towards Beakley, dodging lasers, or whatever those moonpeople were shooting, along the way.

“Tea time! We gotta leave!” Lena pointed towards the now empty sky.

Beakley immediately responded, gathering those who remained. Which turned out to be just the butler and the horse… something… Lena wasn’t sure what that was all about. Which, besides being very few people, was also very wrong for another reason. Violet wasn’t there.

Lena immediately started running back, dodging lasers and ignoring Beakley’s yelling. Sure, this might be very dangerous and it’s never fun when people yell, but really, that was nothing compared to the idea of telling Violet’s dads about how she left Violet behind. Besides, if Gizmoduck could stay to help the detective, Lena could stay to help Violet.

Finally she spotted Violet, who was doing really well at fending off about five different moonpeople coming from as many directions. Of course, doing really well in this case was still a dire situation. Lena shot out two strings of magic, one from each hand, and managed to grab a gun with each. Pulling the strings back the guns were yanked out of the moonpeople’s hands and they fell to the ground. Still running she focused on putting a shield between Violet and a third moonperson. Meanwhile Violet took out what was by Lena’s count, moonperson number four. There were also a couple others laying around that Lena had to jump over. Vi had clearly been busy.

Lena had nearly reached Violet when she felt a surge of panic. Four. She’d disarmed two, blocked a third, and Vi had taken out number four. Where was number five? Lena looked left and right, searching for the golden armor all of these moonpeople wore (Which was both ridiculous and a horrible idea, according to Violet).

She didn’t find the moonperson in time. She heard the gun firing and knew she wouldn’t find the moonperson in time for a shield. Instead she ran as fast as she could, she’d been so close already and those few last meters weren’t going to stop her now. She’d just have to apologize for this later.

Lena heard a yelp as she and Violet both fell to the ground, and she felt her hair moving as the laser just barely missed her.

Immediately Lena was moving again, rolling away from Violet so they could both move again as she pulled up as big of a shield as she could manage. She started checking her surroundings again, deciding her next move.

Looking up, the first thing she saw was a gun. More specifically, the side of it that everyone, including Lena, likes to avoid. The second thing she saw, was a second gun. She looked over to her right side, where Violet was. There was also a third gun, pointed at Violet. This meant Lena now had at least two problems.

First of all, three guns was a bit much for her shields, and she hadn’t even looked all around. Second of all, Violet was clearly unimpressed with Lena’s decisions.

“You were supposed to be safe.” Violet’s voice sounded different than usual, though Lena couldn’t figure out what it was exactly.

Lena shrugged and put her hands in the air in surrender, which the moonpeople interpreted as a surrender to them. That was probably for the best. Lena let all of her magic go, while a single moonperson walked off to do something or other. Maybe they were going to help fight Gizmoduck or something. Lena didn’t really care.

“I saw you with the group, Lena, you were safe. And then you ran back into danger. Why would you even do that?”

For a moment, Lena considered that maybe Violet’s voice sounded so different because she was emotional. Then Lena dismissed the thought and figured Vi must have been yelling at moonpeople a lot as part of some special fighting technique. There was just no way Vi would get emotional enough that anyone could hear it over something Lena did. Definitely for her dads, maybe for Webby, but not for this.

Violet was still waiting for a reason, but Lena didn’t really have an answer. The answer she had was mediocre at best, the first excuse she could think of and sure, that might work with Webby, but not with Violet.

“Oh, hey, look, I don’t think the moonpeople want us talking, sorry Vi I guess I’ll just have to tell you later.”

When the moonpeople brought out handcuffs, Lena almost felt relieved that at least this excuse would work. Almost, since those were still handcuffs from an invading force and wow did that mean she was now a prisoner of war?

Lena focused on the moonperson who was fiddling with the handcuffs. Lena started counting the attempts to put the handcuffs on her when the moonperson dropped them. After counting eight times dropping them, seven times of thinking they were locked only to find out they weren’t when they fell off (with no effort from Lena) and about twenty times of the person looking at some kind of drawing with instructions, it was finally over. Lena was then led to the rest of the small group where she had to sit on the ground next to Violet. Clearly whoever had to handcuff Violet was a bit more competent than the person Lena got.

Violet didn’t react when Lena sat down next to her. She looked in the other direction, and from what Lena could see, she was frowning. Lena sighed. Things couldn’t get much worse. She was locked up, there was a gun pointed at her, and Violet was ignoring her. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Lena's guide to heartfelt conversation (note: no actual guide included)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is ignoring Lena, and while Lena has definitely heard the advice of giving people time and space to cool down before trying to talk to them again, she's never been all that good at being patient.

Violet was stubborn. Lena didn’t know how long it had been, but she was starting to see the light of the sun. Now that didn’t mean as much as usual, because apparently the moonpeople are geniuses who think it would be cool to take a planet out of orbit, but still. It had been a while. Lena didn't know how much time you were supposed to give people before bringing up a touchy subject (probably more than this) but she had to do something. She had a half formed plan and no more patience to come up with something better, which meant it was time to fix this.

“Violet, can we talk?”

Violet turned to Lena. “Sure, how about we discuss how profoundly ridiculous your thought process must have been to run _towards_ an alien invading force rather than away from it when the retreat had already been signalled?”

The good news: Violet’s voice sounded normal again. Lena wasn’t sure what that meant but she put it up as good news anyways, the situation would be a bit too bleak otherwise.

The bad news: Violet was clearly mad, and that was a very rare thing, it was also something Lena wanted to avoid, but right now she couldn’t. She’d been thinking of how to respond for the past however long, and it had to work.

“You weren’t with the group, and I didn’t want to leave without you.”

“You should have, by staying here you essentially made it inevitable that you would be caught and locked up.”

“I know.”

“Then why did you stay?”

“I didn’t really think about it. I made an excuse for myself, but really I wasn’t thinking.”

“This is why people always say you should think about something before doing it, rather than afterwards.”

“I don't think I would have done anything different, actually.”

“So that means your thought process is still profoundly ridiculous, even after having all of this time to think about it.”

“Hey, you can’t judge without knowing why I did this.”

“Alright, then tell me so I can judge.”

Lena took a moment to gather her courage. She just had to be honest. Even if Violet was mad, she would probably at least appreciate the honesty before repeating the thing about ridiculousness. “I came back because I can’t just run away from something while you’re still in danger. I care about you, I can’t leave you behind just because it would be dangerous to help. _That_ would be ridiculous.”

Violet was staring at Lena now, which was not the best response, but it could have been worse.

After what must have been at least 30 seconds, Violet spoke. “Am I to understand you did something this foolish because you were feeling sentimental?”

“You mean… like some kind of, I don’t know, sentimental fool?”

“Yes, though I do not understand why the specific phrasing matters.”

Lena smiled. “I must have gotten it from Webby. I called her a sentimental fool for believing in friendship magic one time, then when a money shark was about to eat me she pushed me away and got eaten instead.”

“The strange magical being that suddenly burst out of the money bin, I remember the news. They never did explain how it was defeated.”

“Friendship magic. I got eaten right after Webby and then decided to be a sentimental fool and try out the friendship magic.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I mean I kinda just got distracted because the sentimental fool thing reminded me of the money shark. I had like an entire plan to convince you to stop being mad at me but now I’ve forgotten. Couldn’t really write it down.” Lena held up her hands, lifting the handcuffs up with them. Also, there wasn't that much of a plan but Vi didn't need to know that. “But, since we’re talking about this anyways, doing something foolish because you’re feeling sentimental is kinda how friendship magic works. If I weren’t a sentimental fool every now and then, I would have probably gone back to being aunt Magica’s shadow, and just… stayed there. Forever.”

“Have I ever told you how much contempt I hold for Magica?”

“Yes, repeatedly.”

“Good.”

They sat in silence for a bit. There was already way less tension, and Lena figured that as hard as patience was, she could at least give Vi some time to think.

Just a little.

She didn't have _that_ much patience, no matter how hard she tried.

Lena nudged Violet’s shoulder. “So, still mad at me?”

Violet sighed. “I was never actually mad at you. I was just being a sentimental fool, same as you. Seeing you with the group that was leaving was a relief. I believed that at least you would be safer there.”

“Guess we’re both fools then. At least Webby and your dads are all safe. As much as is possible during an alien invasion anyways.”

“If the device pushing the earth out of orbit is not stopped and the effects are not reversed the earth will soon become unliveable due to the cold. Then, if the device is still going, we will end up in a position so close to the sun that most of the earth's landmass will become unliveable due to the heat. Everything will also most likely be on fire.”

“Well then, I can’t stop that ship or whatever, but I can make sure we don’t get cold right now.” Lena concentrated on her magic, making a blanket out of it to cover herself and Violet. It was a bit glowy but the moonpeople didn’t seem to care. They were clearly incredibly competent guards who kept track of everything dangerous prisoners could do.

“Thank you for the blanket, though I do not believe that will be enough if the earth is pushed further out of orbit.”

“It'll be good enough for now, and everything will be fine before the earth becomes unliveable. There’s probably already a plan to save everyone and Webby told me about these gods living on an island, something starting with an I."

"Most of the evidence I could find for beings that might be described as gods was centered around the island Ithaquack."

"Yeah, that one. Anyways, what’s some guy with a ship going to do against several gods? Not a whole lot." Lena paused, considering what might still have Violet so on edge. "Your dads are a whole lot safer than us, if that’s what you’re worried about. They’ve probably got a bit more than a blanket to protect them from the cold, so as long as we’re fine, they have to be fine.”

“I am worried about them but you’re right. They will be fine.” 

Lena smiled and put an arm around Violet, it was a bit difficult with the handcuffs but she managed.

The two of them sat there, feeling surprisingly at peace for being two prisoners of a war against alien invaders. Then Violet moved, pointing at something in the distance.

“Do you see that huge shape near the bin?”

Lena looked up. “Oh wow, that _is_ huge. Do you want to go look?”

Violet lifted her hands, showing Lena the handcuffs. “Sure, but perhaps we need to get these off first.”

Lena grinned. “I can still use magic and create a distraction, do you know how these cuffs work?”

“I believe I can get them off.”

“How much time do you need?”

“A minute at most, taking into account all the worst case scenarios.”

“Alright, let’s go get a better view of the action then.”

Lena closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and when she opened them again, they glowed purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dialogue heavy which means the dynamic between Violet and Lena is very important to get right. I think it went fairly well all things considered but if anyone's got tips/suggestions I'd like to hear them.


End file.
